My Lovely Ghost, Mi Amado Fantasma Albert y Candy Fic
by Sakura-Ardlay
Summary: Mi amado Fantasma es un pequeño relato de lo que le sucedió a Candice White en London en 1831. Relato corto . Estamos en el mes de Octubre. One Shot story , un solo Capotulo Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus autoras Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi. El relato es 100% mío. Espero lo disfruten y lo imagen tal como lo hice yo al momento de escribirlo.


My lovely Ghost / Mi Amado Fantasma"

_! Abuelita Candy!

¡Abuela!

Nos puedes contar una historia por favor.

¡Si...por favor abuela- decían los nietos de Annie y Patty

_Chicos dejen a la abuela descansar.

_ No te preocupes sobrina, sabes que los amo como si fueran mis propios nietos.

_ Tía Candy, ¿Porque nunca te casaste?

Mi amada Melissa al parecer Anny cumplió su promesa de no revelar mi más sagrado secreto.

_ Tía, ¿Mi madre sabia de tu secreto también? Dijo Katherine la hija menor de Patty y Stare.

_ Si, las tres fuimos testigos de lo que me sucedió esa noche.

Lo recuerdo como si fue ayer.

Era una noche fría.

Miércoles 31 de Octubre de 1831

"Relato"

_ Candy no lo puedo creer Stare estará en la fiesta de disfraces. Estoy tan nerviosa, _ igual lo estoy yo Patty, Archie se vestirá de mosquetero, nos la vamos pasar muy bien esta noche.

Yo observaba a mis amigas emocionadas, yo no tenía pareja.

Nadie quien bailara conmigo.

Cuando Anny me dijo que no me preocupara, que bailaríamos los tres Archie, ella y yo.

Nos arreglamos. Nos veíamos bellas, Patty se disfrazó de muñequita.

Mientras yo me puse un vestido largo azul celeste como la fresca mañana.

La fiesta de disfraces fue en el salón del colegio San Pablo.

Llegamos al lugar, ya estaban los chicos esperando a sus madres, lucían muy guapos,...

Sus madres se pusieron nerviosas.

Ellos como todos unos caballeros, las estaban esperando en la entrada de la puerta principal.

El carruaje arribó y bajamos una a una.

Stare y Patty se nos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Estaban tan enamorados que bailaban el vals sin dejar de verse.

Anny, Archie y yo bailábamos los tres.

Yo me sentí incomoda sabía que ellos lo hacían porque yo no tenía pareja.

Cuando en ese momento Neal Legan se acercó a invitarme a bailar.

Me alejé de Anny y Archie y fui a bailar con Neal.

Solo una pieza, no era bueno para el baile.

Me encontraba sentada solo mirando a las parejas como se veían y bailaban con amor.

Después de tres horas de estar sentada.

Me acerqué a Patty y Stare y les dije que quizás regresaría a casa.

Stare me dijo que no lo hiciera.

_ Candy, no te das cuenta que es Halloween, es peligroso cruzar el bosque sola.

Te puede aparecer Drácula.

¡Ha ha ha!

_Stare para, eso no me asusta.

Pero creo que tienes razón son las diez de la noche... no puedo andar sola por ahí.

Cuando en ese momento entró él...

Un Joven guapo elegante.

"Su cabello dorado como el sol, sus ojos azul claro como el cielo al amanecer"

Alto, con su Kilt escoces.

Desde que entró no le quite la mirada, fui tan obvia que se acercó y me invitó a bailar.

_ ¡Buenas noches bella señorita! ¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?

Gustosamente acepté, bailamos y bailamos hasta cerca de la media noche, conversamos y le pregunté que si era estudiante del colegio, me respondió que sí.

_ ¿Porque no te visto anteriormente?

_Yo si te he visto algunas veces cuando estamos en misa. Respondió él.

Yo no podía creer que no había visto a este chico tan guapo antes.

Desde el primer momento conectamos, yo quedé flechada por él y él por mí.

Traía una hermosa y brillante insignia. Su rostro era tan radiante cuando de pronto note un golpe en la parte superior del lado derecho de su frente.

Ligeras gotas de sangre caían sobre su traje.

Asustada pregunté si estaba bien, me respondió que sí, que no me preocupara que había sido un pequeño golpe.

Prometimos volver a vernos el siguiente día.

Entre los arboles de la parte de atrás del colegio.

Antes de terminar la fiesta me dijo que tenía que irse, pero me puso en mis manos su medallón.

_ Pequeña este es mi más valioso tesoro, he perdido la campanita que trae, seguro la he de ver tirado en algún lugar, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar me lo devolverás, esto te recordará que nuestro momento fue real.

Cuando los chicos me buscaron para irnos él había desaparecido.

No pude ni preguntar su nombre.

Jamás olvidaría ese rostro angelical, lo buscaría y nos encontraríamos nuevamente... lo habíamos prometido...

Tiempo real.

_ ¿es ese el medallón que siempre traes contigo tía?, ¿el que cuelga de tu cuello?

"Sí, mi más preciado tesoro" dijo Candy sosteniéndolo en su mano y dándole un beso.

_ ¿y que más sucedió tía? Dijo Katherine.

Continuación del relató.

Cuando regresábamos, los chicos nos acompañaron... llevábamos unos siete minutos en el carruaje cuando de entre los árboles se observaban las luces de un auto encendidas y un claxon que no paraba se sonar.

Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar al llegar, el auto todavía estaba tirando humo del motor, el parabrisas roto.

Y un joven con su rostro sobre el volante.

Me acerqué más... y pude mirar algo que brillaba sobre su camisa.

Y ahí estaba la campanita que mi príncipe había perdido.

Era él con su rostro cubierto de sangre.

Su cuerpo frío como el clima de esa noche.

_!abuela!

¡Tía!

Todos taparon su boca con la mano, no podían creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

_ ¿Quieres decir que ya estaba muerto cuando bailó contigo?

Candy confirmó con la cabeza.

Relató

Con lágrimas en los ojos les hice prometer a los demás que no dirían nada a nadie. Que si contaba lo que sucedió en el baile, me tomaría como loca.

Agarre la campanita.

días después Stare se la pegó al medallón.

-Tiempo real

Por la noche, todos se despidieron de Candy, menos Katherine...

Dijo que se quedaría a hacerle compañía esa noche.

Pasada las horas Candy se quedó dormida y comenzó a soñar.

Jamás lo había podido hacer antes pero esa noche por primera vez, haber contado lo que sucedió hace más 60 años atrás la hizo soñar con su Príncipe.

(El sueño)

_" ¿Príncipe eres tú?

Príncipe nunca supe tu nombre ni lo que realmente había sucedido contigo, he guardado tu medallón para entregártelo en nuestro próximo encuentro"

_" Bienvenida pequeña, te vez hermosa porque tardaste tanto, te he esperado todo este tiempo"

Candy al ver sus manos pudo notar que estaban con arrugas por el paso de los años, el Príncipe lucia igual que la misma noche en que lo conoció.

Llegada la mañana, Katherine fue a la habitación de Candy.

_ ¿tía puedo pasar?

Te traje tu chocolate caliente.

¿Tía?

Candy no respondió.

Al acercarse a la cama, Katherine vio una paz y leve sonrisa en el rostro de Candy.

El medallón ya no estaba más en el cuello de la hermosa anciana quien ya se encontraba junto a su Príncipe.

Katherine con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

_adiós abuela, ya estas con tu amado príncipe, cumpliste la promesa de volver a encontrarte con él y entregarle lo que siempre los unió.

Ahora entiendo porque nunca te casaste.

Fin.


End file.
